Our studies are aimed at elucidating the mechanisms of folate-dependent enzymes and designing active site-directed irreversible inhibitors of these enzymes. Since the availability of tetrahydrofolate bound one carbon units may limit the rate of growth of cells, an understanding of the mechanisms of folate-dependent enzymes has important implications for chemotherapy.